


For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

by shadow_lover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Birthday Party, Fanart, M/M, Mild Language, Tasteful Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: I don't want to write a summary.





	For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnionRingKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/gifts).



> Hi OnionRingKnight! I reread your DNWs before posting and realized you don't want cake, so I made it clear that this is not cake.


End file.
